Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal defensive devises and more particularly to multi-function knives which are capable of safely carrying and usable in situations where safety for the user is desirable, this application being based upon my Provisional Patent Application No. 62/124,314, filed on 15 Dec. 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Discussion of the Prior Art
The self defense art is replete with devices for carrying by individuals. These devices are often more dangerous to the carrier than to an opponent of the carrier. Examples of such devices include:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,771,085 which discloses a modular law enforcement baton at least 2 useful functions disposed at a first and a second end. Its useful tasks include providing light, providing a pepper spray, optical scanning, measuring the ridiculous speed, and measuring human blood alcohol levels. This is not a device which is readily carry both for self protection of an individual in a readily concealable manner;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,213 which discloses a lighted knife device is a knife blade, handle and a lighting device in a side of with a second lighting device arranged in a mirror fashion. This is interesting, however, as a self protection device it lacks ease-of-use in a difficult situation;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,363,376 discloses an apparatus with a metal detector, a light emitting source with a strobe feature, an electric stun system and a debilitating spray dispensing system. This is not a readily concealable or carryable device;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,351 discloses a knife which includes a knife blade and at least one light emitting member. This is more like a typical jackknife and anything else;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,492 discloses apparatus that may include a knife and a light, the looks of which seem too cumbersome;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,354 discloses an assembly that combines a flashlight with at least one secondary tool element. The tool element may be locked in an extended position in front of a flashlight or retracted back into a stored position along the casing of the flashlight. While this device appears to be useful in certain situations, its structure requires a two-handed operation which could be very disadvantageous in most defensive situations.
It is thus an object of the present invention to improve upon and overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self defense device which has the ability to be changed to different service capabilities while still maintaining its defensive characteristics.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a multiple knife locking arrangement as part of a blade advance mechanism.